wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Snowfire
This page will receive a huge revamp once Consti gets to it Appearance Snowfire, when she wishes to show herself, looks to be a dragonet about 3 years old, with pastel yellow scales, a Icewing mane that changes from yellow to white, wings with the gradiance of a creamsicle, being orange at the tips and fading out to orange, and small splashes of crimson dots across her scales as if flicked with with a paintbrush. She is usually seen with a necklace made out of stained glass shards. Her eyes are a pinkish hue, much like the sunset. Personality Snowfire is a sweet, loving child. She is usually in a tired state, and has never actually been seen running. She loves her mother more than anything, and wishes to simply be held in her arms again. She is terribly afraid of the dark, and will often cry if the Realm Inbetween shifts to night against her will. She is fearful of death, and that fuels her madness in which causes the Realm Inbetween's Death Games. Afterwards, she feels awful and guilty for the players' deaths, and hides away from all who try to see her. Relationships Agate- Snowfire adores her mother more than anything else. Even though after her death, Agate went insane, she still loves her with all her heart. Whenever she gets a chance to fly down to Pyrrhia, she finds her mother and hugs and kisses her, spending the whole night telling her stories and giggling at the jokes she tells Agate, though she'll never be able to hear her. Evening- Snowfire does in fact love and forgive her father. She, however, is displeased at how he treated Agate, which is why he was one of the first players in her Death Game, though she cried when he was slaughtered by a Wraith. She keeps his empty soul around the Realm Inbetween, so she can have at least one parent that can hear her, though her heart belongs to her mother. Perseverance- Snowfire was confused by the silver sandwing's choice at the end of the first game, but nonetheless loves her servant, cuddling with him and asking him to tell her stories. However, she gets mad when he tries to get her to stop trying to contact her mother, fearing her safety. Daknos and Agate's other monsters- Snowfire is fearful of every new monster at first, but when she notices how much Agate loves them, she teaches herself to not fear their appearances, and will often embrace her 'siblings' when she visits them. Nightwings- some Nightwings, who can read minds, can hear Snowfire when she visits Pyrrhia. She tries to get them to act as a translator for her mother, but they refuse and flee, terrified of the 'ghost'. History Agate, a Icewing/Skywing animus, was desperate for a child. She turned to Evening the Sandwing, who agreed to be her mate. Together, they had a single egg. Evening, however, was a vicious dragon, and hated the egg and Agate. Agate, though, loved her unborn child more than anything, making the child gifts with her magic, cradling the egg in her arms while she slept, and singing it lullabies. One night, Evening came home from the pub, drunk and angry. Agate refused to let him inside, and the had a fight. During the fight, Evening shoved Agate, causing her to land on the egg, crushing it. Horrified at what he had done, Evening fled, leaving the distraught Agate to grieve for her unborn child. The dragonet opened her eyes for the first time, seeing her mother crying. "Mommy? What's wrong?" ''the dragonet asked, walking forward and grasping her mother's shoulder. Agate didn't notice, and continued to sob. ''"Mommy! Mommy, I'm right here! Don't cry, mommy!" the dragonet cried, shaking her mother's arm. Unable to get her mother to notice her, she began to scream and sob. "MOMMY! MOMMY, I'M RIGHT HERE! MOMMY! MOMMY!" the dragonet shrieked, flapping her tiny wings and hitting her mother's side with her fists, trying everything she possibly could to get her to notice. "Your mother can't here you, child." a voice said calmly, and the dragonet turned to see a Sandwing looking down at her, starry smoke coming from where she stood. "I am Hera, child. Come, it is time that we left." Hera held a claw out for the dragonet. The dragonet screamed at Hera "No! I'm not going to leave my mommy all alone!" The sandwing held her claw out again, and the dragonet slapped it away. Hera sighed before turning and leaving, disappearing into the smoke. The dragonet turned and sat by Agate, placing her head on her shoulder. "I won't leave you, mommy." Several minutes passed, and the dragonet felt her left wing go numb. She looked and was shocked to see that the wing was disappearing, fading into nothing. "No! No no no! I'm not gonna- not gonna fade! I don't want to!" ''the child yelled, and something inside her snapped. Raising her wings, she began to fly upwards, looking at her mother's face one last time. ''"I'll come back, mommy! I'll find a way to be with you again, I promise!" as the child made her way into the sky, to find somewhere to go, Agate, heard the whisper of the child's promise. Coming out of the cave, she looked at the night sky, gazing at a single star in the sky. With tears in her ruby red eyes, she whispered her darling's name one last time. "Snowfire...." Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Deceased Characters